Ciel x Reader: Be my submissive
by RedAmberRose
Summary: Your family is very poor and your mother is ill. You can't afford a doctor and your farther died of a heart attack. Just recently,the young Earl has become England's newest billionaire. You soon sign up for the job of becoming a maid but it soon goes in a different direction for you. Is this the life you are hoping for? Warning: Hot lemons and smut. Don't like? Don't read. Simple.
1. Prologue

**Warning: This story has mature content, a lot of lemon and smut, violence and swearing, recommended for +18 unless you are a rebel that can handle this sort of thing.**

* * *

Ciel x Reader: Be my submissive

Prologue

You smiled to yourself as you walked down the streets of London. You were currently looking through the paper as you walked to your destination. You turned the page before your eyes widened at the headline.

 **Young Earl becomes England's newest billionaire!**

 _Ciel Phantomhive collects over one billion pounds after the Funtom Company gains over five billion pounds after an expansion all over the globe and a huge raise in popularity. The young Earl commented that he was very grateful that he had gained all of this money but he was still considering what to do with it after…_

You put down the paper quickly losing interest in the article because you had read enough. You knew the Earl to be, quote on quote 'A very obnoxious and anti-social brat with no sympathy for others'. You knew that your Auntie had met the young Earl a few years ago and found him to be stoic and highly unpleasant. After this you made a mental note to avoid the young Earl and to stay as far from him as possible.

You pushed some hair behind your ear as you opened the door to your house.

"Hello Thomas…" You said as you walked into the kitchen. Thomas was your adopted little brother and he was 6 years old. Even though you called him by his nickname 'Thomas Thomas' his real name was Lee Thomas.

"Hi _!" He said happily as he ran into your arms. You both hugged for a while before you let go.

"Did you get the job?" He asked with a smile. You smiled sadly and shook you head, he gave you a sympathetic look.

"It's ok _, I'm sure you'll find someone to take you in as a maid!" He said with a smile. This was one of the reasons you loved your brother to pieces, he was always so positive even in the most negative of situations, he was your candle in the dark.

"Don't worry, even if I got the job we wouldn't be any better off, the guy who I was going to serve was a pervert and he looked like a pig!" You said as you tickled him under his arms. He laughed a squealed as you both started a tickle war.

After all of that fun you both stopped trying to catch your breath.

"How's mom?" You asked, his smile faltered a bit.

"She's still in bed, she's had leg cramps and she's been vomiting all day…" He said sadly. Your smile dropped, your mom had been ill for the past few weeks. You weren't 100% sure what was wrong with her but you had a gut feeling that she may have had Cholera. You were too poor to pay for a doctor so that was one of the reasons why you were so desperate for a job. The other reasons were: schooling for Lee, money to play the rent, money for better food and nicer furniture. You would have suggested a better house along with some middle class luxury but you knew that, that was just wishful thinking. Some people are born to be rich, some are born to be fine and some were born to be poor, that was just how the world worked.

You solemnly nodded your head as you hugged him again.

"Don't worry, she'll get better…" He reassured you with a small smile. You couldn't help but smile back at him as you nodded your head, you had to stay positive because soon you would get a job and be able to afford a doctor. You kissed his forehead

"I'm going to see mom, dinner will be ready in half an hour." You said as you began to walk away. You heard him say a small 'Ok' as he ran off to his room.

You walked up the stairs as you made your way to your mother's room. You peeked inside to see your mother sleeping soundly on the bed. You softly sighed as you walked over to the table. You removed the non-eaten bread roll off the table as your yes fell on a headline in another newspaper.

 **Earl Ciel Phantomhive looking for maid to work in manor!**

Your eyes widened at this

'The Earl is really making the headlines this week, huh?' You thought as you saw this as an opportunity. You really wanted to be a maid if anything, you didn't like the idea of ending up working by some steamy industrial machines in the middle of London. You picked up the newspaper and read the article. It stated that you would get shelter, food and a penny every week. One whole penny, you could not pass up something like this, it was kind of a good deal.

You then stopped, how many girls would be going for this job? I mean, the Earl was in fact the queen's guard dog and had just recently become a billionaire, so it is only logic that there would be many woman going for this job, and for one whole penny. You shook of the negative thought of having a 1/100 chance of getting a job.

"I guess it's worth a shot…" You said as you walked out of your mother's room with the newspaper in your hand.


	2. Chapter 1

Ciel x Reader: Be my submissive

Chapter 1

You sighed as you sat in the carriage to the Phantomhive manor. Apparently the Earl was 'so nice' as to send a carriage for each maiden that was signing up to become a new maid. Yeah you were applying for a new job but you never though the Earl would take it this seriously and formally.

'Why do I feel like I've accepted an arranged marriage proposal?' You mentally asked yourself as you neared the manor. Before you even knew what was going on the carriage stopped and the driver you opened the door. You stepped out and thanked the butler. You hadn't realised it before but your driver was an old man in chibi form. You were really confused and curious as to why this was but you knew that if you wanted to know that then you would most likely have to get the job first. Not wanting to be nosy you thanked the driver and walked up to the door.

You gulped as you stood in front of the large door. You really didn't want to go through with this because you were nervous as a new kid on his first day at a new school. You gathered up your courage before you knocked on the door.

'Oh god, let me go home! Let me go home! Let me go home! Let me go home! Let me-'

"Ah, Miss _l/n_, the young master has been expecting you, please come in." You looked up to see a very tall and handsome butler. He had jet black hair, a posh English accent, maroon eyes and he was nicely dressed in a butler's uniform. You shyly looked to the floor and quietly muttered a 'Thanks you' as you walked inside. You looked around to see what you would call, the Promised Land. The place was so clean you could probably see your own reflection in the floor. This was the kind of home you would only dream of living in.

"I'm Sebastian Michaelis, the Phantomhive butler, please follow me." He began to lead you up the stairs while you started to mentally panic again.

'What if he's in a bad mood? What if he doesn't like me? What if he asks me a question I don't know the answer to? What if I have forgotten something important? What if-' Sebastian knocked on the door.

"Young master, Miss _l/n_ is here for the job interview." You were silent, you had no idea what you were supposed to be doing right now. You started to bite your lip. You did this when you got nervous, it was a habit of yours.

"Come in." He said simply before Sebastian opened the door and moved out of the way for you to enter the room. You started to rub your left arm with your right hand as you continued to bite your lip. Your eyes were fixed on the floor as you neared the desk of the young Earl. You felt as if you were going to pass out from nervousness. You knew that was the last thing that you should do because what kind of rich noble wants an unconscious peasant on their floor? Probably not him.

You stopped in front of his desk before you looked up to see him looking at a piece of paper before placing it down and turning to look at you. His blue eye widened a bit as he made eye contact with you. He was around your age but you found his appearance to be kind of odd for a rich 13 year old. He had really dark blue hair with sea blue eyes, one being covered by a black eye patch. He wore a blue jacket, a white shirt, blue pants and long boots with a paler blue ribbon around his neck. Overall he was pretty handsome but you weren't there to date him (Me: Or are you? ;) ).

"Miss _l/n_, welcome. Surprisingly enough, you're the first to be interviewed." He said stoically as he stared right into your soul. Just like Sebastian, he had a posh English accent. You started to feel weak in the knees. God, why'd he have to be so intimidating? You suddenly heard a large crash from downstairs causing you to break eye contact with him in shock. You looked behind yourself with a worried look on your face. You watched Sebastian put a hand over his 'heart' and bow.

"With all respect milord, I must go see to the servants, is there anything you need?" He asked.

"Yes, get me some Earl Grey tea." He said, his expression never changing. You turned back around to find the young Earl staring at your figure. You shivered a bit at his stone breaking gaze. You felt your gaze fall to the floor again as you started to bite your lip again. God why did this have to be a habit? He probably thought you were flirting now, Goddammit!

"I've just been reading your file, I found your biography to be the most interesting." He said emotionlessly, trying to hide the curiosity in his tone. You finally gathered the courage to speak since you walked through the front door.

"If you don't mind my asking but where did you get a file of me?" You asked him.

"That is none of your concern." He said as he glared at you, making you more uncomfortable than you already were. Your Aunt was right, he was obnoxious, but that was it, you blew it. The one chance you had to work for a billionaire has been ruined by your curiosity.

'Bang goes that job-'

"I find you to be capable of the job, you're hired." He said.

'-Wait what?' You mentally asked yourself. He just reads your file, looks at you, tells you off, and then announces that you're hired? What the hell?!

"But what about the other girls that signed up?" You asked, he said you were the first to be interviewed so there obviously must have been more. This wasn't a joke was it?

"First come, first served." He said bluntly. Yeah, you didn't actually think that was how it worked. You knew it wouldn't be smart to argue with him because, hey, you got the job, you didn't want to lose it.

"So, do you accept the job?" He asked you even though Ciel already knew your answer. You just nodded, despite the fact that this was all a bit sudden for you to take in.

"Good, I hope you will enjoy your stay here, I will have Sebastian take you back to your house so you can pack your luggage. I hope to see you moving in tomorrow after 12:00, you are dismissed." He said before he turned his attention back to the papers on his desk.

Taking this as your cue to leave you turned around and exited the room. Once you closed the door you let out a huge sigh of relief. That sure was hard for you. You regained your posture before you made your way to the stairs.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Miss _l/n_, I look forward to seeing you tomorrow." Sebastian said as you walked out the door.

"Yeah, you as well." You said as you made your way to the carriage. As if on instinct the carriage started to move as soon as the door closed. You started to think about how you got job so quickly. Maybe that was just the Earl's way of doing things? Maybe there is a reason and he's just too secretive to tell you? Maybe he's desperate? You had no clue, Ciel Phantomhive wasn't the most readable of people. You knew that for sure.

Soon you arrived back at home and you thanked the chibi man for driving you. He replied with a simple 'Ho, ho, ho' before he drove off. You opened the door to see Thomas Thomas eating some sweets.

"_!" He said as he ran to you and glomped you. You giggled as you hugged back and stole one of his sweets.

"Hey!" He exclaimed playfully as you laughed a bit and placed it in your mouth.

"Hey these are nice sweets, where'd you get them from?" You asked him.

"I got em' from the Funtom sweet shop down the street, they're really nice!" He said happily. 'Funtom? So these Ciel's sweets then, huh?' You thought before you remembered the reason you had come to talk to him in the first place.

"Hey, guess what?" You said as you bended down to his height with an excited smile.

"What?" He asked curiously, as you quickly caught his full attention.

"Your sister has just got a job at the Earl Phantomhive's place!" You said happily. You watched as a huge smile formed on his face.

"No way! Does this mean I can finally go to school?!" He asked hopefully. You nodded as tears formed in your eyes. You had never seen your little brother so happy before.

"YAY! Is mom going to get better as well?!" He asked excited with a giant smile on his face. You nodded again as you picked him up.

"Yes, I'm going to save up all of the money so we can have better meals, better medication, nicer clothes, give you schooling and maybe buy some luxury items too, if we try hard enough it's possible we could become middle class after a few years!" You said smiling as you watched his cute, big blue eyes sparkle.

"That would be the best thing I could ever ask for!" He said as he hugged you.

"There is a downside though…" He looked up at you as a question mark formed above his head.

"What do you mean?" He asked. You sighed as you put him down.

"In order to get the money and do the work, I must move into the Phantomhive household…" You said sadly as you saw Lee freeze and tears form in his eyes. It hurt you to see him cry.

"W-why?!" He said as tears started to roll down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry Lee but it's the Earl's orders, and even if I was allowed to come home every night it would just make it harder for me because the Earl lives on the outskirts of London, while we live in the middle of it. I'm sorry it has to be like this but I promise I will come and visit and I will Lauren the neighbour to feed you your meals since mom isn't feeling very well. Please don't cry, you know I don't like it when you cry!" You said as tears started to roll down your own cheeks.

Thomas Thomas threw himself into your arms as you both wept on each other's shoulders.

"When do you have to go?" He asked you.

"Tomorrow…" You told him as you ran your fingers through his brown hair. You heard him start to cry harder at the thought of you having to leave so soon.

"It's ok, don't worry, we'll get through this…I promise…" You said as you picked him up like a parent would and took him to your room.


End file.
